


意料之中

by allodo



Series: sentinel au [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo





	意料之中

意料之中

哨兵向导AU (哨兵电视剧和一系列二次设定)

克林斯曼/勒夫

 

绝大多数哨兵都遵循着几百年的铁律，他们尊重，保护并且寻找属于自己的向导。不是所有哨兵都为此着急，但也不是所有哨兵都可以表示他们不需要向导。Jürgen大概属于这两类情况之间。他可以把自己的感官集中在能够接受的程度，但是无法彻底抵御外界对他的侵扰。这让他能够获得休息，但从来都不那么完全放松。

 

他的精神世界如同一座城堡，有着坚实，凝重的石墙，烧的发红的木炭以及奔腾汹涌的地下水流。这里被主人精心设计，不断修复。如果这是一位哨兵能为自己精神世界所做的，那Jürgen已经做到了他能够做到的一切。

 

他的精神动物有时在上空盘旋，有时降落在城堡最高处的屋檐上，悄无声息，但是十分凌冽。而他在城堡深处对越来越多的难以疏导的打着转的湍流无计可施。这些过载的情绪不断的冲刷城堡的地基，像一组发条，互相绞紧逼迫他的意志就此屈服。

 

而Jürgen却从没有在赛场上出过问题，他的注意力如此集中，让身为哨兵所有的劣处都变得无关紧要。在赛场上他十分有冲击力，像永不疲惫的机器，高效而且准的惊人，让彼方和己方都惊讶的五体投地。

 

教练们惊讶于他的力量和技术，还有他上场时带来的整个场地的气氛变化。哨兵协会敏锐的注意到了这一点，他们罕见的没有给出任何解释，因为从事足球事业这一领域的哨兵们知道，作为一个基于职业选择组成的氏族成员，他们即将迎来潜在意义上的首席哨兵。

 

而Jürgen不这么想，氏族内部大多对他十分客气，但不乏挑战之辈。所幸文明时代的好处也同样降临在哨兵这一古老的分支里。他们之间不再存在野蛮的厮杀，只剩下自不量力的口诛笔伐。而这恰恰不能影响Jürgen分毫。而他的次席不得不提早被推了出来，料理这位潜在首席留下的不大不小的麻烦。

 

Jürgen没有向导，这不妨碍他在氏族里的地位。好几年过去，让他自己找位向导成了天方夜谭，尽管其他氏族的首席对此类八卦乐此不疲。因此他的精神世界的问题并没有得到解决，甚至严重到专门的医生都无法提供帮助。他城堡里的火焰烘烤焦灼，堡垒过于厚重，堡垒之下的浪花轰鸣如同海啸。医生们在他的城堡前的海浪里被冲的东倒西歪，接着各种感官和情绪奔涌而来，速度快的像一把把锋利的尖刀不断地切割向导的思绪组成的细线。他们狼狈撤退，叫苦不迭。然后在回到现实之后把Jürgen的名字写上了内部黑名单。

 

去把这件事摆平的是他的次席。于是有些知情的向导和哨兵表示，没有向导能够承受这种冲击，速度和力量，即使克林斯曼的堡垒很不错，那也免谈。有的向导还说，能够承受住这种力量的大概只有和他很像的人，他们都会快的像刀，充满决断，而他们的结合会是一场血腥的野蛮之举，他们会让对方的身体伤痕累累，精神上又疼又爽。

 

这些背后的议论都奇迹的没有进入Jürgen的视线，而在很短的时间之内，他让所有的见过Jogi的知情人统统惊掉了下巴。

 

不知道从什么时候开始，Jürgen和一位黑发向导逐渐出现在哨兵向导集会里。他们像普通朋友那样结伴出游，甚至一同出现在比赛看台上。当然，很少有人注意这件事。连Jürgen的次席也只是在某些花边小报里大概猜到了Jürgen的好事。

 

但是他还没有来得及找到Jürgen，就把这件事抛诸脑后，因为足协那群老狐狸终于想起了这位实质意义上的首席，并且含糊的提及了一个十分重要的任务。而Jürgen其实早已期待这个任命的到来，明白他必须接受它。作为接受这个艰难任务的条件，Jürgen在诸多领域提出要求，最后又用一个人选彻底发出了即将改变整个领域和氏族现状的信号。

 

 

Jürgen在进入足协大厅之前就已经感受到有多少位哨兵，多少位向导聚集，在他进入大厅的时候，他们的交谈出现了短暂的停止，如同被同时按了消音键，又猛地加大了音量。而有些记者开始不断地拍照，这些闪光不间断的刺疼他的眼睛，让他的眼前一片白芒。哨兵与生俱来的视觉和听觉的加强现在变成了短板。而Jogi今天在忙着到向导协会办事，无法同他一起前来。Jürgen不是很乐意这种安排，但是他依然十分职业和礼貌。

 

沃尔费尔德从自己的办公室里走出来，他发现Jürgen难得穿着一件黑色西装，并不松垮，完美的显出了他的身材，而且十分有礼。沃尔费尔德在内心感叹，没想到这么长时间不见，克林斯曼的穿着如此合理，并且品味不俗。

 

沃尔费尔德示意Jürgen跟着他。他们两人互相寒暄，来到走廊尽头一间静音室门口。静音室是从哨兵出现开始就出现的设计。将静音室建成无窗的房间，用铜管环绕六面，然后将水流注入，每根铜管里的水都不会全部加满，它们汩汩流淌，发出声响，用白噪音将交流的话语隔绝。这种设计让所有处于静音室的哨兵们明白，这些谈话都是一定意义上的机密内容。

 

沃尔费尔德跟着Jürgen进入静音室，然后把门紧紧关上。铜管里开始有水注入，他们等待了一会儿，当Jürgen确定已经听不到几英里之外的声音之后，沃尔费尔德直入主题。

 

“Joachim是名向导。”这件事只有几名高级官员和其他朋友知道，而沃尔费尔德就是其中一员。当沃尔费尔德在拿到那份提议的时候，就意识到事情大概已经超出他的控制。

 

“我不觉得这有什么问题。”Jürgen冷静的坐在一把扶手椅上。

 

“一名向导，曾经做过球员，教练，然后被罢免的向导，我想知道你在提交这个人选的时候是否真的做了足够的考虑，不管是技术层面的，还是其他方面的。”沃尔费尔德靠在了一张办公桌上。

 

“Joachim很专业，他是位非常棒的教练，每一位同他共事的人都这么认为。我想你也是这么想的。”Jürgen摊开手，他知道这是实话，没有人可以否认这一点。

 

“那么更衣室方面呢？球队里会有几位哨兵，他们很容易将自己凌驾于他的意见之上。哨兵保护向导，这点不错，但是Joachim不那么强势。他得面对那些记者，而他们像闻到血腥味的鲨鱼一样。他还得在球场上指挥比赛，谁知道国家队比赛日的情绪共鸣到底有多强烈。”沃尔费尔德有些挫败的说。他不喜欢讨论一名向导因为向导本身的能力带来的短板。

 

“或许你觉得他不那么强势，只是因为他不愿那么表示而已。而且他能够很好的同别人沟通。这是Joachim，如果他不是一名向导，在这里他遭遇的怀疑和问题就不会那么多。” Jürgen 有些不满的说，“向导协会同意他从事这种工作，那么我们没必要质疑他们的决定。”

 

“那么你在做这个决定的时候，是否同向导协会一样那么专业？”沃尔费尔德不认同的问，“他和你最近走的很近，我想知道这是怎么回事。”

 

“我所做决定的任何考虑都基于我对他和这件工作的认识。他会很棒的。” Jürgen坚决的说，显得十分自信，随后他嘴角上翘，“至于其他方面，我想足协就不用插手了吧。”

 

“很好。”沃尔费尔德马上意识到这位哨兵的决心，他会把这名向导推得很靠前，并且不达到目的绝不甘休。而他同样意识到Jürgen大概已经与Joachim结合已久，否则不会这么自信同时也这么信任他。作为让步，沃尔费尔德明智的同意了Jürgen的决定。

 

走出足协时Jürgen猜测，如果是Joachim处在和他同样的位置，他大概也会做同样的决定。Jürgen在这次重要的谈判里获得了胜利，他马上在另一场小小的会面里再次体会了成功。

 

 

“你们结合了吗？”一位向导协会派来的医生坐在他们家里的单人沙发里。作为一个例行回访，有些问题必须得到答案，这是几百年来的传统项目，而隐私这件事突然不是那么重要了。尽管对于哨兵Jürgen来说，这事重要的很。

 

“是的。”Jürgen不情不愿的说。而Jogi没有说话，他在摆弄自己的指甲，好像发现了什么有趣的地方。

 

很明显，那位医生就是同Jürgen 对着干的，

 

“几次？”回访医生淡然的问，好像这个问题十分平常。

 

Jürgen 看上去马上就要爆发了，他和Jogi之间的事不需要告诉其他人，该死的。他握紧了拳头。

 

但是Jogi‘救’了他，他并不是毫不介意，只是Jürgen 生闷气的时候是那么紧绷，而且英俊的很，“结合那天一天几次还是之后一周几次？”Jogi淡然的问。

 

Jürgen顿时垮下脸，知道他已经无路可退。

 

而医生眯了眯眼睛，显然这是他的招牌动作，“克林斯曼先生，你觉得谈论这个话题让你不愉快？”

 

Jürgen伸手握住了Jogi的手，把他带到自己身边，“你不能否认我对我们隐私的保护，先生。我可以告诉你我都不记得我们具体做了多少次，我只知道很多次。”Jogi在旁边大笑，Jürgen 的手指同他的交缠起来，“但是其他问题例如时间，地点等等无可奉告。”

 

医生看起来像是憋着笑，“不，先生，我们只需要知道你们的结合是否成功而已，这就是最后一个问题。”

 

“实话说，”Jürgen突然意识到这些回访医生都需要保护哨兵向导隐私，而他根本不需要那么尴尬，Jogi就装作不介意，所以他马上原形毕露，

 

“我们今天早上就是在这里开始的。”

 

Jogi终于脸颊通红。Jürgen内心愉悦的吹了一声长长的口哨。

 

\---end

圣诞和新年快乐~以及long time no see

enjoy~~<3<3<3


End file.
